Untitled -Kenangan Suatu Hari-
by Summer72
Summary: Masa lalu Rin dan Gou, bersama ayahnya semi-AU m( )m


Title: **Untitled –Kenangan Suatu Hari—**

Fandom: Free!

Genre: family? Semi-AU, I think orz

AN: Matsuoka Family-centered. Rin dan Gou di cerita ini usianya masih sekitar 5-6 tahun LOL and… natz sama sekali nggak tahu menahu soal olahraga renang, terus bahasa berantakan, plot juga berantakan, kesannya buru-buru, jadi buat reader-Chan, errr gomen m(/)m

* * *

Bunyi samar deru ombak diam-diam merayap melalui celah, masuk ke dalam keremangan rumah yang senyap, sampai weker di sebuah kamar mungil merobek ketenangan. Mata Gou kecil langsung terbuka begitu mendengarnya. Ia segera bangun dengan wajah berseri-seri dan melihat kakak kesayangannya sudah mematikan weker, tersenyum lebar mengacungkan jempol.

Hari itu, ayah mereka akan pulang setelah sekian lama bekerja di lautan lepas. Pada hari seperti itu, diam-diam Rin dan Gou akan keluar rumah, seperti sekarang, menunggu ayah mereka di tikungan tak jauh dari rumah karena bagaimana pun, mereka ingin segera melihat ayah mereka—berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan, tersenyum lebar melambaikan tangan dan kemudian melihat itu, mereka akan berlari kecil ke dalam pelukan hangat yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"_Okaeri_~" Dua suara nyaring bersatu membentuk harmoni.

"_Tadaima_" Senyum pria itu lembut. Ia merangkul kedua anak kesayangannya dengan erat; dengan erat. "Ayah rindu kalian. Kalian sehat? Kalian selalu jadi anak baik kan?" Menjauh sedikit untuk mengacak-acak rambut keduanya yang mengangguk bersamaan (tawa lebar khas anak-anak lepas dari pita suara). Kelegaan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari binar mata pria itu. "Ibu kalian pasti cemas. Ayo kita pulang" Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Gou, tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Rin. Mereka berjalan sementara berkas sinar matahari perlahan mulai menghalau birunya fajar.

"Ayah, kali ini juga akan melatihku berenang kan? Aku sudah lebih jago dibanding kemaren loh?"

"Onii-Chan curang! Ayah, Gou juga mau ikut! Gou juga sudah lebih pandai!"

"Gou, kamu kan cewek, nggak perlu jadi pandai"

"Ah, Onii-Chan hanya cemas suatu saat nanti Gou jadi lebih pandai daripada Onii-Chan"

"Nggak mungkin!"

Pria itu tertawa hangat.

"AYAH JANGAN CUMA KETAWA!"

Kekompakkan itu justru membuat sang Ayah tertawa makin keras untuk beberapa saat, menyebabkan Rin dan Gou hanya mengernyit melihatnya. Kemudian pria itu menguatkan kedua genggamannya, bergantian memandangi kedua anaknya satu per satu dengan bias lembut. "Ayah sangat senang. Ayah sayang kalian"—Rin dan Gou tersenyum lebar, semburat kemerahan jelas sekali di pipi mereka—"Baiklah! Sebelum Ayah kembali bekerja lagi, Ayah akan kembali jadi pelatih renang eksklusif untuk kalian!"

"_YATTA_!"

Kemudian tawa pun kembali terdengar.

* * *

Rin dan Gou melihat dengan kagum betapa cepatnya ayah mereka di dalam air, seperti menyatu dalam aliran, bergerak ringan tanpa terlihat mencoba melawan. Keduanya spontan bertepuk tangan dan bersorak berlari menyambut ayah mereka yang baru saja keluar dari kolam. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, mengacungkan jempol.

"Ayah KEREN!"

Senyum pria itu makin lebar; dipuji oleh kedua anak kesayangannya adalah hal yang paling membanggakan baginya sebagai seorang ayah dibanding apapun. Kemudian, setengah bercanda, ia mulai memamerkan otot-ototnya ala binaragawan dan kedua bocah mungil itu pun makin berisik teriak kagum.

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah" Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya, agak malu juga dengan perbuatannya tadi. "Ayo, Rin, Gou, kalian nggak mau terus-terusan nonton dari pinggir kan? Ayah sudah meluangkan waktu untuk kembali jadi pelatih eksklusif loh?"

Kedua bocah itu langsung mengangguk dan segera bersiap di daerah yang tidak terlalu dalam untuk tubuh mungil mereka. Mereka berjajar kemudian melompat ke dalam air, berenang dengan gaya sederhana yang pertama kali diajarkan oleh sang Ayah.

Gou meluncur dengan santai sementara Rin tampak lebih bersemangat. Pria itu menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan pandangan agak serius, menyadari ada yang berubah dari gaya berenang bocah laki-laki itu. Dulu, Rin akan berenang seperti Gou, tapi sekarang ia seperti diburu sesuatu.

Kepala Rin menyembul pertama kali dari air, tersenyum lebar dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sang Ayah kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam kolam dan menepuk kepala Rin, tersenyum lembut, lalu ganti menepuk kepala Gou yang baru saja selesai berenang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dengan latihan dasar dulu"

Mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Gou langsung memposisikan dirinya di pinggir dinding kolam, berpegangan sementara membiarkan tubuhnya mengapung kemudian menggerakkan kedua kakinya santai. Rin masih diam di tempat dan sang Ayah menelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bertanya walau senyum tidak beranjak dari wajah.

"Ayah, aku ingin latihan yang lebih dari sekedar dasar!"

Pria itu tampak terkejut. Gou menoleh, tapi tidak berhenti.

"Rin—"

"Aku ingin latihan yang lebih lagi... seperti misalnya teknik atau bagaimana caranya supaya aku lebih cepat ketika di dalam air. Aku ingin cepat seperti Ayah!"

Pria itu menghela napas. Dengan gerakan tangan, ia menyuruh Gou berhenti. "Rin, bisa ceritakan pada Ayah, ada kejadian apa selama Ayah pergi? Tampaknya cara berenangmu lain sekali dengan yang terakhir kali Ayah lihat"

Rin membuang muka. "Aku... dikalahkan"

"…?"

"Ah, yang waktu itu! Sousuke-Kun!"

"Gou, diam!" hardik Rin, mukanya memerah.

Gou hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

Ayahnya tersenyum, "Kau dikalahkan?"

Diam.

"Kau kesal?"

Diam.

"Kau ingin menang?"

"…tentu saja kan?"

Sekali lagi, pria itu menghela napas, menepuk kepala Rin. "Ayah tidak tahu kau bersikap bergitu kompetitif dalam berenang. Ayah pikir, kau hanya suka berenang—"

"Aku ingin jadi atlit renang"

Terkejut, mata pria itu melebar.

"Nii-Chan cerita kalo ia suatu saat ingin mengikuti Olimpiade!" Gou menambahkan dengan kekehan geli, dan Rin tidak menanggapi seperti biasanya, hanya diam tapi menatap ayahnya dengan kesungguhan.

Pria itu perlahan membuka mulut kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanggapi. Ia menatap Rin yang masih memandanginya serius, jelas menunggu. Tangan besar pria itu menepuk kepala anak laki-lakinya sementara ia tersenyum. "Tapi tetap, dasar itu suatu hal yang sangat penting, Rin. Seorang atlit renang yang hebat sekali pun, kalau bukan karena belajar benar-benar dari dasar, dia tidak akan jadi atlit renang yang hebat"

Rin mengerjap. "Benarkah?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Perlahan, Rin pun tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk.

"Gou juga mau jadi atlit renang!"

"Gou, kamu jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Onii-Chan pelit!"

Dan pria itu hanya tertawa keras.

"AYAH JANGAN KETAWA!"

* * *

"Gou, hati-hati ya!"

"Iya, Ayah!"

"Awas jangan kepeleset. Jangan nangis juga. Hati-hati jangan sampai baju renangmu ketinggalan"

"Onii-Chan cerewet!" Gou menjulurkan lidah, memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menjauh.

Rin tertawa, kemudian berbalik mengikuti ayahnya yang tertawa bersamanya.

"Rin itu _imouto-omoi_ ya. Ayah bangga"

Berhenti tertawa, muka Rin serta merta memerah. "…nggak juga, kok"

"Ayah lega, kalian sangat rukun"

"Nggak"

Pria itu tertawa. "Ayah tahu kau sayang sekali pada Gou"

"…" Rin menunduk dalam. "…jangan bilang-bilang"

Terdiam sebentar, pria itu kembali tertawa (kali ini lebih keras), menepuk-tepuk kepala Rin dengan lembut.

* * *

Makan malam keluarga Matsuoka selalu ditemani suara bising televisi yang berlomba dengan kicauan nyaring Rin dan Gou yang tampak tidak ada lelahnya, apalagi jika Ayah mereka ada di rumah, suasana makin ramai. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya, malam itu Rin tampak tidak terlalu berisik, hanya sesekali menanggapi ocehan Gou sembari kerap mencuri lihat ke arah ayahnya yang masih mendengarkan Gou dengan seksama, tersenyum lalu tertawa atau mengangguk-angguk mengikuti alur cerita abstrak anak perempuannya itu.

"Gou, makan yang benar" Sang Ibu menegur dengan kekehan geli. "Nanti tersedak"

"Iya~"

Pria itu menatap istrinya dan mereka berbagi senyum lembut; saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya tidak menyesal melepas mimpi menjadi atlit renang olimpiade untuk menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil sederhana. Ia pikir, ia sudah tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, ditambah, sekarang anak laki-lakinya mendeklarasikan kalau ia ingin jadi atlit renang. Pria itu menanggap dirinya mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi ia sangat bangga karena anaknya akan meneruskan mimpinya dan yakin Rin bisa melangkah lebih jauh dibanding dirinya dulu.

Menggulirkan pandangan ke bocah laki-lakinya, pria itu tesenyum ketika mendapati mata Rin masih lurus ke arahnya (sambil makan). "Rin, habiskan makananmu dulu. Nanti, Ayah mau bicara"

Bibir Rin membentuk senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi mungilnya. "Un"

"Curang, Gou juga! Gou juga mau ikut!"

"Iya, iya, Gou juga habiskan makanannya ya"

Dan makan malam pun berlanjut dengan lebih tenang.

Setelah itu, sang Ayah mengajak kedua anaknya duduk di teras. Langit malam hari itu tampak sangat indah. Walau agak sedikit berkabut, tapi bintang-bintang tampak terang bersinar.

Rin mulai membobardir ayahnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tapi pria itu menghentikannya dengan senyuman dan berkata bahwa ia akan terlebih dahulu bercerita mengenai dirinya dulu ketika masih ikut klub renang di Iwatobi. Rin dan Gou mendengarkan dengan senyum dan pandangan kagum, apalagi ketika ayahnya dengan semangat menceritakan tentang kompetisi-kompetisi yang ia ikuti serta teman-temannya dulu yang sama-sama berjuang, juga rival-rivalnya yang hebat. Pria itu terutama terlihat tampak bahagia ketika menceritakan kompetisi relay yang pernah dilakukannya waktu ia masih di klub renang Iwatobi. Dulu, pria itu sempat bercerita sekilas mengenai masa lalunya, tapi kali ini ia menceritakannya sedikit lebih rinci.

Malam pun semakin larut. Gou menguap lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di pangkuan sang Ayah, membuat pria itu berhenti sebentar.

"Lalu? Lalu?" Rin masih bersemangat. "Akhirnya Ayah menang dari dia kan?"

Mengangguk, pria itu menambahkan sambil membelai Gou. "Iya, walau dengan susah payah. Perbedaan waktu Ayah dengannya hanya berkisar sepersekian detik. Dia rival ayah nomor satu dan ayah senang sekali mempunyai rival seperti dia"

"Tapi Ayah tetap HEBAT!"

"Hahaha, _ureshii na_" Ia beranjak, menggendong Gou yang tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. "Rin, ayo masuk ke dalam. Ini sudah masuk jam tidur, kan? Anak-anak seperti kalian harus tidur cepat"

"Eeeh, tapi aku masih ingin mendengar cerita Ayah. Lagipula, Ayah belum sempat menjelaskan bagaimana caranya supaya jadi lebih cepat kan?"

Pria itu menghela napas, tersenyum. "Bantu Ayah menidurkan adikmu dulu, Rin, nanti kita lanjutkan di dalam"

"Iya~"

Rin mengeluarkan dua futon lalu menggelarnya sejajar, lalu sang Ayah meletakkan Gou dengan hati-hati di satu futon sementara Rin membantu menyelimutinya. Sang Ayah kemudian memberi kecupan ringan di kening Gou (wajah bocah perempuan itu langsung berseri, kembali melanjutkan tidurnya).

"Lalu? Lalu?" bisik Rin, kembali bersemangat di atas futonnya sendiri.

Sang Ayah menepuk kepala anak laki-lakinya. "Kau ingin jadi lebih cepat? Kau ingin jadi atlit renang?"

Rin mengangguk semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Un!"

"Hmm" Ia meraih tangan mungil Rin, menyentuhnya , kemudian beralih ke pundak, punggung, sampai kaki.

"A-ayah! Apa-apaan!" Rin spontan menjauh, menunjukkan kengerian di wajahnya.

Pria itu berhenti, tertawa. "Ah, maaf," kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit serius, "Mulai sekarang, setiap hari, secara teratur, latihlah badanmu dan bangun staminamu dengan berlari dan melakukan _sit-up_ atau _push-up_—kau sudah tahu ini kan?"

"Eeeh, apa itu ada hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan tahu bagaimana terasa ringannya di dalam air ketika badanmu sudah terlatih dan staminamu sudah lebih baik. Dengan demikian, kau pasti bisa jadi lebih cepat"

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Kemudian... masuklah ke klub renang dan belajarlah dari banyak orang. Para _coach_ yang ada di klub renang akan membantu meningkatkan teknikmu. Anak yang bernama Sousuke itu dari klub renang kan?"

"Iya. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

Rin menunduk. "…aku tidak ingin pelatih selain Ayah…"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar. Hatinya menghangat mendengar anaknya berbicara seperti itu. Ia terharu, rasanya ingin menangis bahagia tapi segera diurungkannya karena merasa akan sangat tidak keren menangis di depan anaknya sendiri.

"Ayah senang kau berpikir seperti itu, Rin. Tapi, Ayah jarang pulang ke rumah karena harus bekerja, sementara untuk mewujudkan impianmu, kau harus berlatih setiap hari. Rin, impianmu itu tidak bisa didapatkan hanya dengan sesekali berlatih bersama pelatih" Berhenti sebentar. "Hm, begini, bagaimana kalau Ayah buatkan menu latihan? Nanti kau bisa bekerja sama dengan pelatihmu nanti untuk melaksanakannya"

Mata Rin langsung berbinar (lagi). "Benar? Janji, ya!"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Lalu? Hanya itu saja?" Rin mengernyit, bingung. "Ayah tidak punya semacam teknik rahasia? Ayah, jangan pelit, bagi Rin juga teknik rahasianya"

Sang Ayah tertawa. "Tidak, tidak, hanya itu saja. Kau masih harus banyak belajar; kuasai dasar dengan benar dulu. Soal teknik, itu bisa dipelajari sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu, sebenarnya, tidak pernah ada yang namanya teknik rahasia, hanya buatlah tubuhmu makin terbiasa dengan air"

"Benarkah? Sama sekali tidak ada?"

"Iya" Pria itu menarik selimut Rin—yang segera berbaring di futonnya. "Kemudian… yah, ini bukan tentang teknik, tapi Ayah punya beberapa hal yang ingin kamu ingat, pahami, dan laksanakan"

.Rin mengangguk

"Pertama, menang atau kalah memang sesuatu yang penting dalam kompetisi, tapi itu bukan segalanya, Rin. Mungkin saat ini, kau tidak mengerti tapi suatu saat kau akan memahami apa yang dimaksud dengan pernyataan itu. Kedua, jangan terlalu cepat puas, tetap berlatih dan berusaha lebih keras dibanding orang lain. Ketiga, kalau kalah, jangan kecewa dan jadikan itu sebagai motivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik. Keempat, belajarlah yang banyak"—Pria itu berbaring miring, membelai rambut Rin, menatap dengan lembut.

"Kelima, lihat sekelilingmu, hargailah teman-temanmu juga rival-rivalmu karena mereka keberadaan yang penting. Mereka akan membantu kemajuanmu, karena itu dalam kompetisi sekecil apapun, jangan pernah meremehkan siapapun dan selalu berikan yang terbaik karena mereka juga pasti memberikan yang terbaik: itu kewajiban kita sebagai lawan. Keenam, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kemudian…"

Rin berusaha keras menahan kantuk. "Kemudian?"

Pria itu tersenyum, mendekat lalu mengecup kening anak laki-lakinya. "Kemudian, setelah yakin akan impianmu, kau pasti akan dipenuhi oleh itu dan akan terus maju tanpa ragu, tapi Ayah ingin kau berjanji. Walau demikian, jangan lupakan keluargamu: Ayah, Ibu, dan Gou. Karena, mungkin kelak kau akan merasa lelah berlari mengejar mimpimu tapi kami akan selalu ada di sini"

Rin tersenyum, mengangguk pelan. "Iya… aku janji…" Matanya mulai menutup.

Pria itu terdiam, melanjutkan, "…dan Rin, ini yang terakhir. Kau anak sulung; anak laki-laki. Kau harus menjaga ibumu dan Gou baik-baik. Saat Ayah tidak ada, kau adalah kepala keluarga Matsuoka. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau yang harus tegar untuk ibumu dan Gou, terutama adikmu kau harus rukun dan melindunginya. _Shikkari suru nda zo_?"

"…" Rin menatap ayahnya nanar, kantuk yang dirasakannya tadi perlahan pergi digantikan oleh perasaan sesak yang tidak dimengertinya. Matanya panas dan air mata meluncur begitu saja.

Pria itu kaget. "Rin? Kenapa? Jangan menangis" Panik, ia menyeka air mata anaknya sementara Rin mulai tersedu-sedu. "Maaf, Ayah membuatmu kaget ya?" Pria itu membelai kepala Rin sampai anaknya tenang sambl tersenyum. "Ah, padahal baru dibilang barusan…"

"Habis… Ayah bilangnya 'yang terakhir'"

"_Warui_. Tapi jadi cowok, nggak boleh sering menangis loh?"

"Nggak boleh sering… Berarti sesekali nangis boleh?"

"Tentu saja, terutama di saat kau ingin sekali menangis. Itu hal yang wajar, Rin"

Rin mengangguk.

"Sekarang, tidurlah"

Sekali lagi, Rin mengangguk pelan, menutup matanya yang sedikit sembab.

* * *

Dua malaikat keluarga Matsuoka sudah tertidur pulas. Sang Ayah beranjak setelah menciumi kening mereka, melangkah menuju ruang makan di mana istrinya sudah menyiapkan segelas bir. Wanita itu duduk, menunggu suaminya menegak habis isi gelas lalu mengisinya lagi.

"Kau bercerita banyak tentang masa lalumu hari ini"

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kupikir... kau tidak akan menanggapi serius perkataan Rin-Chan. Bisa saja ini hanya keinginan sesaat kan? Perjalanan anak itu masih panjang. Masa kanak-kanak seharusnya menjadi masa di mana kita diperbolehkan bermimpi sebanyak-banyaknya. _Nanka_, kalau sudah difokuskan terhadap satu impian, apakah anak itu tidak akan kehilangan masa kanak-kanaknya yang berharga?"

Tertawa, pria itu menyesap sedikit birnya. "Kau terlalu cemas. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk menyukai sesuatu atau meneruskan impianku. Aku membiarkannya bebas. Sekarang, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi atlit renang. Kesungguhan di matanya… aku jadi ingat diriku yang dulu, lalu tanpa sadar aku ingin mendukungnya juga" Ia tersenyum. "Waktu anak-anak, aku tidak pernah menyesali fokus terhadap satu hal yang kusukai yang juga merupakan impianku. Aku yakin, Rin juga akan begitu"

Wanita itu tersenyum, agak pahit. "Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah—"

"Bodoh. Menikah denganmu adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku. Aku tidak menyesal" Ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan erat. "Kuharap, kau juga akan mendukung Rin. Mungkin kau akan tertawa dan menyebut ini hanya sebatas kebanggaan orang tua tapi... anak itu memiliki bakat, mungkin melebihi diriku" Ia terkekeh. "Tapi jangan pernah cerita padanya kalau aku bilang seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin dia jadi besar kepala"

Wanita itu ikut terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar sudah jadi seorang Ayah"

"Terima kasih sudah bersamaku dan memberiku dua malaikat yang sangat berharga" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir pada sang Istri.

* * *

Bunyi samar deru ombak diam-diam merayap melalui celah, masuk ke dalam keremangan rumah yang senyap, sampai suara sopran pada sebuah kamar mungil merobek ketenangan. "Kalian, ayo bangun"

Gou hanya menggeram. Rin yang pertama kali terbangun, walau masih dengan mata masih setengah tertutup. Sang Ibu berdiri, kemudian bergegas ke ruang makan.

"Rin-Chan, tolong segera bangunkan Gou-Chan. Ayah mau berangkat kerja"

Bergumam, Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak usah, biarkan dia tidur. Kasihan"

"Nggak, kami harus mengantarmu—Rin-Chan? Gou-Chan?"

Rin menoleh ke sebelah, mengguncang Gou dengan pelan. "Gou…"

"Hmm…"

Rin menggosok matanya sambil terus mengguncang adiknya. "Bangun, Gou… Ayah mau berangkat"

"Hmm…"

Rin terdiam, menyelipkan tangan ke dalam selimut Gou lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan erat. Sebenarnya, Gou sedari tadi sudah bangun dan Rin tahu itu. Ia juga tahu kenapa adiknya malas untuk bangun dan mengantar sang Ayah karena ia sendiri juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi kata ayahnya, ia harus _shikkari_.

"Gou, Onii-Chan tahu kau nggak mau Ayah pergi. Tapi kalau Ayah nggak kerja…" Rin terdiam, menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, Onii-Chan nggak tahu persis, tapi kayaknya kita nggak akan bisa makan atau bagaimana. Jadi, kau harus merelakan Ayah pergi kerja. Ne? Waktu Ayah nggak ada, Onii-Chan yang akan menjaga Gou. Ayah juga pasti akan sangat kesepian di kapal, makanya kita harus mengantar Ayah dengan senyum supaya kalo Ayah kesepian, Ayah bisa mengingat kita lalu bisa semangat lagi"

Menyeka air matanya, Gou mengangguk lalu bangun. Rin, masih menggenggam tangan adiknya, melangkah ke pintu depan, tersenyum pada sang Ayah yang balas tersenyum lebar. Pada awalnya, Gou ragu untuk ikut tersenyum, tapi melihat Ayahnya dan mengingat kata-kata Rin, akhirnya ia tersenyum (paling lebar).

"_Itterasshai_!"

"_Ittekimasu_"

* * *

Rin memakai pelindung kepala dan google-nya, menarik karet belakang kemudian melepaskannya; menimbulkan bunyi hentakan yang cukup kuat (sama seperti yang sering dilakukan ayahnya).

"Onii-Chan, _ganbatte_!"

Rin mengacungkan jempol, tersenyum lebar.

"Siap dikalahkan lagi olehku, Rin-Chan?"

"Nggak kali ini, Sou-Chan!" Rin mendengus, terdengar percaya diri. Ia sudah berlatih keras selama seminggu ini, mengikuti semua nasihat ayahnya dan ia kaget betapa semua perkataan ayahnya benar. Kini, ia pikir ia sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Ia merasa ia bisa mengalahkan Sousuke—Rin menggeleng, ia tidak boleh terlalu cepat berpikir begitu.

Rin menggumam, "Berikan yang terbaik, percayalah pada diri sendiri"

"_Set_! _Go_!"

Keduanya melompat, meluncur dengan cepat, saling berlomba membelah air, susul-menyusul dengan jarak hampir tidak ada. Rin melirik ke arah Sousuke dan melihat bahwa lawannya berusaha keras. Rin ingat perkataan ayahnya lalu memperkuat gerakan tangannya berusaha menyatu dengan aliran air (membayangkan ayahnya berenang seperti waktu itu). Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik—untuk dirinya, untuk Sousuke.

Saat dinding sudah di depan mata, Rin merentangkan tangan dan tepat setelah menyentuhnya, ia berhenti. Napasnya terengah-engah, berdesakan keluar masuk paru-parunya. Rasa kaporit memenuhi rongga mulut dan hidung. Ia tidak tahu. Ia kalah? Ia menang?

Rin menoleh ke arah Sousuke yang ternyata sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sousuke juga terengah-engah, matanya agak sedikit terbelalak.

"Pemenangnya… Matsuoka Rin!"

"_YATTA_! Onii-Chan menang!"

Rin tidak terlalu bisa mencernanya, ia masih memandangi Sousuke, bahkan suara teriakan Gou hanya samar di telinganya. Ia menang; akhirnya ia menang dari Sousuke. Ia senang, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya hampir kosong. Sousuke menghela napas, mendekati Rin dengan wajah serius. Rin agak mundur sedikit, mengantisipasi ledakan dari bocah di depannya. Tapi—

"_Ii shoubu da zo_, Rin!" Sousuke menyorongkan tinjunya ke pundak Rin, tersenyum lebar. "_Ashita mo shoubu shiyou ze_?"

Rin tercengang. Senyuman Sousuke seolah bertumpuk dengan senyum ayahnya. Matanya menghangat sementara perkataan ayahnya soal kalah-menang kembali terngiang. Ia merasa ia sedikit mengerti perkataannya itu. Ia sedikit mengerti.

"Un!"

"Uwaa, Sousuke _ijiwaru_! Kau membuat Rin-Chan nangis!"

"A-aku nggak—"

"Aku nggak nangis!"

"Siapa yang bikin Onii-Chan nangis? Sini Gou HAJAR!"

"AKU NGGAK NANGIS!"

* * *

"Ayahmu keren ya. Kudengar dulu dia memang yang paling hebat di kota sebelah, bahkan Ayahku pun tahu kalau dia benar-benar hebat"

Rin tersenyum bangga. "Iya, dan aku akan mengikuti jejaknya menjadi atlit renang, aku ingin mewujudkan mimpinya dengan mengikuti olimpiade dan menjadi perenang terbaik sedunia, itulah impianku. _Dou da_? _Kakkoii deshou_?"

Sousuke tertawa. "_Kakkoii zo_, Rin-Chan"

"_Teme_! Kau panggil aku Rin-Chan lagi! Nggak akan kumaafkan, Sou-Chan!"

Sousuke tertawa makin keras.

Gou berhenti. "A!"

Ikut terhenti, Rin menoleh. "Gou, kenapa?"

Bocah perempuan itu mengambil ikat rambutnya yang putus."Onii-Chan…" Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Rin menatap ikat rambut di tangan Gou dan tiba-tiba merasakan dingin menyelimuti dirinya. Ia jadi takut, tanpa sebab, tapi melihat Gou sudah mulai menangis, Rin mengenyahkan rasa takut itu lalu meraih tangan adiknya, menggenggamnya. "_Iku zo_?"—tersenyum.

Gou mengangguk, menyeka air matanya walau tangisnya tidak berhenti.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam sementara matahari senja mulai tergantikan malam.

-FIN-

27 Agustus 2013 at 8.11 AM

By Natsu^^v

AN: iya, LAME BANGET LOL and natz juga nggak ngerti sama sekali soal renang-renangan, terus semua tentang masa lalu Rin dan Gou serta Ayahnya serta Ibunya, juga Sousuke, cuma _headcannon_ natz ya, jadi boleh nggak usah diperdulikan kalau emang nggak cocok dengan preference _reader_-Chan /;)~


End file.
